Dekeranger - go buster couple one shots
by That-girl-from-outer-space6
Summary: Hey I'm doing a collection of couples one shots from dekaranger- go buster Leave a review if you have a request
1. Hiromuxyoko

**Hey I'm that-girl-from-outer-space6 and I'm doing a collection of super sentai couples one shots from dekaranger to go-buster so pls give me pairings in your reviews although I am a massive ship of red and yellow sentai pairings so I might do a few more of those than others. Super sentai does not belong to me. Some of these will be during or after episodes in their series**.

* * *

Our first pairing is himoru and yoko. (This takes place after episode 14 ça va? Rescue strategy.)

Yoko sat on the roof of the base thinking about the days events or more importantly the time when she had been captured.

Flashback

Yoko was laying on floor having heard the conversation with her fellow teammates and the metaloid. A part of her wanted them to leave her and save the planet whilst another was hoping they would... More like Hiromu would come and rescue her. Yoko couldn't deny that she found her blunt red teammate attractive and that she might possibly like him. All she Could do though is wait the monster had destroyed all her sweets and she had nothing to recharge with. When hiromu came in dressed as enter though her heart soared he'd come for her he had really come for her. Although she couldn't help but let the weakest of laughs out when he got the French wrong. When the metaloid had seen through the disguise hiromu had lunged at him and grabbed her morphing brace and a sweet and tossed the sweet at her. Having regained her energy she leapt up and help the guys defeat the metaloid.

End flashback

Yoko sighed she had been so vulnerable today, so weak. "Hey yoko you okay." A voice asked. Startled yoko whirled around to see none other than hiromu standing in front of her.

"Hiromu what are you doing here" yoko asked.

"Well when you didn't come for dinner I guessed something was up" he stated.

"Well I just feel as if I was so weak today having you guys come and rescue me." Yoko confessed. Hiromu drew yoko into a hug and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Yoko you're not weak you were very strong today" hiromu whispered. Yoko looked into his eyes and their lips connected, on instinct yoko's arms went around his neck and hiromu's hands went to her hips. Finally when air became a necessity they broke apart. " I love you yoko" hiromu murmured. "I love you too hiromu" yoko answered. With that the new couple intertwined their hands and walked into the base but not before nick suddenly appeared. "Finally! I was right usada" nick declared.

"Eh!" The couple exclaimed

* * *

**So what do you think love it hate it got a request ****review. Sorry if it's short**


	2. Marvelousxluka

**Hey I'm back with my second chapter this time it's marvelous and luka one of my personal favs thanks to all who reviewed even though when I last looked it was only two reviews but ah well. Anyways super sentai doesn't belong to me. Keep requesting parings pls because I don't know some of the series very well**.

This takes place after episode 34 a dream come true.

Luka was sitting at the top of the crows nest counting the shooting stars like she did every night, but for some reason she couldn't concentrate, the days events had just kept replaying in her head. Cain appearing with money to bribe off the zangyack, then him turning out to be an imposter. Getting captured by the zangyack, telling the real Cain about how she met marvellous and became a space pirate, the distraught feeling when it had been revealed that marvelous and her friends were dead. The relief when it was revealed that marvelous and the others were okay. Although what was bugging her the most is that she had cried marvelous's name above all others when it was revealed they were in fact alive. Luka couldn't deny she trusted her captain more than anyone else on the ship because even though both joe and marvelous had rescued her marvelous had been the one who had made her feel comfortable.

"Why are you up here so late" a voice questioned. Luka smiled trust him to come and check on her if she didn't come down at her usual time.

"Just thinking about today's events" luka replied.

"Seeing your friend again must have shocked you right." Marlevous said.

"In a way but today is also questioning my feelings about the crew." Luka mumbled

"Why question how you feel" marvelous asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"Well when the zangyack said you were dead I just couldn't believe it." She answered quietly. Unexpectedly marvelous drew luka into a one armed hug, lukas head had immediately rested on his shoulder.

"We'd never leave you luka, me especially" he murmured in her ear. Marvelous knew that luka saw them all as a family she'd never had and to lose them would kill her inside. Luka raised her head of marvelous shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered. Marvelous just smirked at her in his usual way. Their eyes met and lips collided unexpectedly and they where soon battling for dominance their tongues clashing like the swords they used. When air became a necessity they broke apart. Marvelous simply just lifted the shocked yet pleased luka onto his lap and let her lean against her chest.

"I love you luka" the captain said softly.

"And I you my red coated captain" luka replied as they spent the night in each other's arms.

**Well what do you think let me know in a review**.


	3. Takeruxkotoha

**Hey back again and what I've decided to do is after every four pairings I'm going to do a oneshot with all of those four pairings in it so hope you thinks it's a good idea leave a review if you think it is. (Oh and with the four pairing one shot it will be like the four before confessions didn't happen to make it even better in my opinion)**

**Next pairing is takeru and kotoha this takes place after episode 6**

It was nighttime at the shiba mansion and all were asleep except two. One was sitting in the gardens playing a soft melodic tune whilst the other was standing in the shadows awestruck by the melody of the tune. Takeru shiba the stoic leader of the shinkenger hadn't been able too sleep for two reasons 1) about the geodushuu mentioning his secret and 2) a certain vassal of his. Restless takeru had decided to take a walk through out the house when he was drawn to a melodic music coming from the garden, curious takeru had followed it and found the very vassal on his mind out their playing her flute. He just stood in the shadows listening to her play. Takeru shifted his position to leaning against a pillar. Kotoha stopped playing her flute.

"Whose there" she cried, her spin sword in hand (I can't remember what they called it in shinkinger) not wanting to scare kotoha, takeru stepped out of the shadows.

"Gomen kotoha I heard your music and just listened to it" takeru said bowing. Shocked that her lord had heard her playing the fluted.

"Gomen tono-sama did I disturb you" she asked politely and nervously. Takeru smiled and shook his head then asked.

"Play something for me"

"Nani" she exclaimed. Takeru gave her an encouraging nod as she began to play a soft melodic tune, as she played she cast uneasy glances at her tono. Once her song was over kotoha excused herself proclaiming she was tired. As kotoha went inside takeru whispered "one day my dear vassal you will know how I feel." What he didn't know was that kotoha had whispered as she went inside. "Oh tono-sama maybe one day like have the courage to tell you.

**Ta data what do you think leave your thoughts in a review about every fifth chapter we have a four pairing one shot**.


	4. Renn x miu

**Hey so here's chapter 4 some that means chapter five is the big team up between the for couples although this fourth couple I'm doing was requested from chapter one and I couldn't not write it when the reviewer has supported me and asked for this over and over again. Although do not worry after chapter fivedo so here ya go a good old renn x miu**

Miu was sitting in the park her head on her knees, her heart had just been broken. You see today was the day miu had decided to to tell sosuke how she felt about him but she walked in on sosuke and saki, kissing. Happy for her friends knowing that saki hadnt told her that she loved sosuke too so she could spare her feelings that obviously sosuke returned.

"Hey miu are you okay" renns voice cut through her thoughts. Wiping away a few stray tears miu answered him.

"Hai"

"Don't lie miu I saw your tears" renn says as he pulls her face to look wy her whilst brushing the few remaining tears with his thumb.

"Gomen renn but it just hurt so bad" miu whispered tears freely falling once again.

"What did miu, tell me" renn said gently.

"Seeing him with...with her" she cried. Renns mind clicked.

"Gomen miu but love is not something we can control" he told her. "And I know it can hurt but you'll find it again I'm sure" he reassured.

"Arigato renn" miu said quietly as slowly the tears stopped.

"Anytime miu" renn told her caringly. Miu stood up and walked off toward her brother all trances of sadness gone.

"I'll wait for you miu for however long it takes" renn whispered into the wind. Meanwhile miu was thinking. Maybe one day renn when I'm over the heartbreak I'll give you a chance.

**So there you go next chapter the big team up**.


	5. Alert I'm sorry

Alert

Hi everyone I know you were expecting a chapter but sadly the big team up will have to wait because my iPad which has all my fanfiction stuff on it broke and I'm borrowing a friends to write this note so you see my school uses iPad for learning and they took my iPad over the summer to get repaired so the bad news is that I don't get it back until September because my school finished at the end of May so this story is going to be on hiatus until then same with my other stories as well as this I've recently been watching super sentai toqger and excepting pairings from abaranger to toqger now as I finally watched all of those series so pls review more requests as I'll start working on them being hand written also the big team up was completed on my iPad but I failed to update it before it broke so I'm really sorry

Spacegirl out.


End file.
